The present invention pertains to carry bags such as purses, handbags and the like configured with lighting systems and suitable power sources.
It is now commonplace for people to rely on portable electronics such as cell phones, digital music players, personal data organizers, smart phones and the like. As technology progresses these devices have evolved from basic communication and/or playback devices to sophisticated telecommunication devices and personal computers. Indeed, with the advent of the more recent generations of smartphone technology, there is greater reliance on and usage of personal electronic devices. This increased usage can result in greater demand on the battery associated with the given electronic device. For many users, there is an increasing need to provide extended usage and recharge capability—either in emergency or planned usage situations.
Various individual cell phone battery back-up devises have been proposed either as single use devices or as rechargeable units to augment the useful life of the electronic device between battery charges. Many of these cell phone battery back-up devices are configured as sticks or cubes that can be carried along with the user. These back-up devices can be carried by the user against the need for external mobile charge. Such devices need to be small and portable. However, portability and small size means that free standing devices such as stick or cube recharging units can be readily lost or mislaid.
These devices tend to be carried in purses and carry bags where they shift and become hidden. Because they remain contained in purses or carry bags, there is a tendency for the owner to forget to recharge them after use. Thus, the user is likely to have a back-up battery that is not fully charged when it is next needed. Additionally, back-up battery devices can add uneven weight to the device in which they are carried.
In order to overcome the draw backs just mentioned, some cell phone back-up charge devices have been configured as cell phone cases and the like. These back-up devices are cumbersome and add to the bulk and size of the associated cell phone during use. Regardless of the configuration, cell phone back up devices charge devices have limitations. The effectiveness of such devices can be limited by size considerations as well as by charge capacity and can provide only back up charge for an extremely limited time. Because of these and other limitations back up charge devices have been generally used for single emergency use rather than as equipment to provide extended talk time, video viewing and the like.
Various alternate cell phone back-up devices have been proposed. Some of these include devices such as purses, back packs and the like that are configured with solar arrays designed to provide charging power to the associated cell phone. These types of arrays tend to be fragile and easily broken or damaged.
Locating items in purses and carry bags can also be a challenge; particularly in settings with low ambient lighting. It is desirable to provide purses and carry bags with interior lighting that can illuminate the bag interior when desired in order to help the user locate items contained in the bag. Illumination mechanisms proposed to date have been fragile and/or have required high power levels to operate necessitating either short operational life spans or large, heavy battery power sources to function.
It would be desirable to provide a device that can prove back-up charge for a cell phone or other electronic device that is multi-functional and provides or permits additional uses or applications. It would also be desirable to provide a carry bag or purse having a durable long-lived, robust illumination system